


Halloween Masquerade

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: He was about to go back inside, but then Ben caught a glimpse of something. It shimmered in the moonlight. Curiosity got the best of him, and he walked over to look. Picking it up, he examined it closely.His soulmate's necklace. Was this enough to find her?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Halloween Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LadyRhi for the beta! I hope you all enjoy this!

[ ](https://imgur.com/TZC8XKo)

You’re All Invited!

_ to _

The Solo Family 

Annual

Halloween Masquerade

~

2322 Alderaan Palace Way

8pm, October 31st

  
  
  


The Solo family had sent out invitations to all the royals and noble houses, and now the time of the big event had arrived. Many people came from far and wide, adorned in outfits both beautiful and bizarre. The atmosphere was vibrant and rich with the season’s festival spirit. Every partygoer’s ensemble fit the theme of the event completely, masks completing it, and every identity hidden. 

Rey arrived, her heart beating fast as she was the only Palpatine who was able to make it to the much-anticipated event. She disliked the idea of doing anything for her grandfather, the old tyrant, but it was an opportunity to get out and away from him. Rey would welcome anyt distraction as long as it wasn’t stuck at home listening to her grandfather decide her life as if he owned it. She was free-spirited like her parents. 

She couldn’t remember much of them, to her sorrow.  _ Be with me!  _ She always pleaded to their memories mentally, hoping that her parents would hear her. 

They never did.

With a sigh, she straightened she shoulders and lifted her chin with the pride the name Palpatine was supposed to evoke. At least she had tonight to herself.

***

Ben Solo was mingling, as was expected of him, though he’d wanted to roll his eyes since the first guest had walked in. There were several people he knew, even with their masks on. He’d grown up with them coming around. They all shared the same social circles, being of prestigious royal and the noble bloodlines. There were no mysteries to be found behind any of the gaudily-decorated costumes tonight.

But then he paused midway through greeting an old school friend, staring intently across the crowded room. A woman caught his attention. He knew there were some nobles coming in from afar, some from families the Solos had few dealings with. Looking her over, Ben realized that perhaps there was a surprise after all. 

“Hux, do you know that woman?” he asked the red-headed man beside him. 

  
  
  


“What woman?” Armitage Hux asked, casting his eyes over his shoulder with curiosity only to look back in confusion.

“Where did she go?” Ben looked around for her, bemused by her sudden disappearance—in the moment he’d taken his gaze from her to address his friend, she’d vanished. 

He had a feeling, much stronger when he was looking at her, but still tantalizing in her absence. He didn’t even know the enigmatic woman, but he knew he had to find her. Looking about him, though, Ben was foiled. There were many women in the room, all wearing gowns and masquerade masks. 

The feeling within him grew with urgency, unexplainable but undeniable.

“There are many women, all of whom you can invite to your bed chambers.” Hux joked, seeing the heat in his friend’s searching eyes. “No use getting bent on one.”

Ben knew Hux meant well, despite what he said. All he could do was roll his eyes, however. “You’re quite cynical, Hux. I look forward to the day when some woman gets you ‘bent’ on her.” 

“You still believe in that whole soulmate bullshit?” Hux scoffed. 

Ben never spoke about his beliefs, but he did think that there was a soul out there meant to match his own. He didn’t necessarily think it would happen, but he had seen that kind of love between his parents. He had always hoped that he would find someone who he could share something that strong with.

“Ben? You’re not going to answer me, are you?” Hux huffed in annoyance.

He sighed. “Look at my parents. What they have... I’ve never experienced anything like it personally.” Ben paused for a moment. It doesn’t mean it will happen. There are many things that could keep two people apart that are soulmates, he tried to tell himself. 

“Well, that’s certainly an answer, after all!” Hux poked at his friend. 

“How about you go mingle?” Ben glared, ready to be rid of the irritating wag. 

“I guess I could go do that.” Hux conceded, deciding to let his friend be. Then he paused thoughtfully and looked back to muse softly, “Who knows.. Maybe I will have luck and find my soulmate.” 

Ben wasn’t sure if he liked not having someone there to talk to, but at least he didn’t have to deal with his best friend getting on him about his beliefs now. He didn’t deny it, or anything. If he was honest with himself, he had questioned whether wishing to one day meet someone meant just for him was foolish. Peering out over the sea of heads, though, he knew for sure he had never felt a strong pull like this to any woman. 

So absorbed in his search, he almost bumped into his parents. 

“Be careful!” Leia said in a soft tone the moment she looked at who it was who’d jostled her mask off-kilter. 

“Look out for where you—” Han got out before realizing who it was they’d almost been run over by.

“Is everything okay, son?” Han asked, spotting Ben’s preoccupation.

“I— I saw a woman...” He started, but stopped short, not sure what to say. He hadn’t actually seen the woman's face, after all. He also didn’t want to get that look from his mother—the kind of look that only a mother could give, which holds so much hope for her child’s happiness. He wouldn’t be able to see it with the mask on, but he’d know it was there.

He’d seen it turn into disappointment too many times. 

“You know how hard it would be to find one specific woman at this point?” Han teased Ben, sweeping a hand out to indicate the crush of costumes before them. 

“Han, dear. I think you forget that seeing can also be feeling.” Leia shook her head. “I would have figured you would recall that from personal experience.”

“This is why I have you to remind me,.” her husband answered with a playful smile on his face. 

Ben kept his mouth shut as his parents did their thing. He envied what they had, but it also made him afraid. Witnessing the special sentiment between them, he was forced to question his beliefs again, fearing that if some were destined to find happiness, perhaps others were doomed to be alone. 

He accepted that fact, that it may or may not happen for him.

“I have faith,” Leia said whole-heartedly, turning back to look up at her son. “So does your father. After all, that is one of many reasons we have this event every year. We sent out many invitations both near and far in the hope that destiny's hand will guide both you and this woman who is your future.”

So, she’d figured him out, after all.

“You might be jumping the gun on this, Mother.”

“Hope is like the sun,” Leia murmured, lifting a small hand to caress Ben’s face. “If you only believe in it when you can see it, you'll never make it through the night.” 

Ben looked into the eyes of his mother. He didn’t have to see all her face to know the hope that she held for him. Her heart shone brighter than any sun. 

“There. You’ve heard it from your mother. Now, don’t argue with her on it!” Han said with a hint of humor. He swallowed it back the moment Leia turned a look on him, thinking that she was either glaring at him or debating whether or not to slap him.

  
  
  


Leia took a deep breath, reaching for patience. “Ben. Don’t use your eyes to look for her. If she is here, you would surely feel something—a pull; a connection that draws you together.”

Ben listened to his mother, nodding. He wasn’t sure what to say, only thinking of what he had felt when his gaze had landed on his mystery lady. 

“Breath and focus,” Leia said just before she and Han walked off to dance and mingle. 

Ben watched as his parents went off, considering his mother’s advice.. He decided to step out for a moment. The fresh air would help clear his mind. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Rey had a feeling inside that was overwhelming her.. She headed outside for some fresh air, Hoping to calm herself. The feeling stayed with her, though, and even reaching for her parents with her mind did little good. 

Looking around the darkened garden, she noticed a servant woman sitting quietly. Kids walked up, and she smiled when she heard their joyful squeals of good natured fun. 

**“TRICK OR TREAT!”**

Rey strolled closer, thinking about the times her parents took her out for treats. She’d dressed up like a princess, or a fairy. It was always something magical. 

That was, until the magic had died along with her parents. 

“Shouldn’t you be inside, my lady?” the woman inquired deferentially.

“Probably,” Rey answered. “I’m taking a moment for fresh air..” She paused questioningly. “What about you?”

“The family loves being part of this. Even when they have other things going, they want to bring people together.” 

“It’s good of them,” she complimented, nodding at the kids that had walked away as she’d approached. They were still laughing and having a good time, as they should.

“Incidentally, would you excuse me for a moment and watch over the bowl of sweets, my lady? I need to get some more candy from inside.” 

  
  
  


Rey had never done anything like this before, but she was willing to try. 

  
  


***

  
  


The air helped. Ben wasn’t sure about focus, or what this might help him accomplish, but he felt calmer. 

  
  
  


The feeling was still there. It baffled him that it hadn’t gone away. He could not explain it, but he was trying to hold himself together. 

**“TRICK OR TREAT!”**

Pulled him from his thoughts by the excited shrieks of children, . he looked over to see the local kids trick-or-treating. His family a serving woman wait with goodies to share every year for the peoples’ young ones. He liked watching them come and laugh with the simple happiness of earning a sugary treat. 

Turning to see which of the servants had been chosen to out the candy this year, Ben found himself staring in amazement.

***

Rey smiled at the kids as they came to shout the “magic words” to claim their prizes. “Here you go,” she’d compliment theme. “Look at you! What a lovely little fairy you are.” 

A child standing next to the fairy piped up, “I am an elf!” 

“I love these costumes!” Rey exclaimed as she put candy in their bags, then looked at the other kid walking up, “And what are you supposed to be?”

He smiled and giggled a little. “I am a superhero.”

“That  _ is _ super!” She handed out more candy. 

“What are you supposed to be?” One of the kids asked her. 

Rey paused and smiled, playful. “I don’t know! What do you think I am?” 

Across the garden, Ben's smile brightened at the quip. He kept as quiet as he could, which was difficult as he tried not to chuckle.

“How about you guess? ” Rey asked the gathered assortment of elves and fairies.

“You look like a pretty princess,” a little girl said, looking up at her admiringly.

It was heartwarming. “That is a perfect guess.” She put candy in the girls bag. “Thank you!”

As she was passing out candy to the last of the group, the serving woman returned. 

“I’m back. Thank you for your assistance, my lady!” she said as soon as the kids left. “It took longer than I thought.”

“It’s fine! I had fun.” Rey  _ had  _ enjoyed her time giving out the candy. It had further revived those recollections of the special time she had been the one going trick-or-treating. 

Rey glanced in the direction of the party, and she noticed a man was standing there by the doors. She couldn’t see his face, obscured behind his mask, but he was looking at her, she could tell. 

That feeling deep inside her flared up at the sight of him.

Ben saw that she was looking in his direction, and a wave of emotion surged through him, stronger than he could have imagined. 

_ Does she feel the same? Or is this just me?  _ Ben thought to himself, completely undone.

_ It can’t be just me..  _ Rey was certain.  _ Be with me!  _ she felt overwhelmed and called out into the night instinctively. Never had she ever felt something like this, the unaccountable feeling growing exponentially in this man’s presence. 

Ben could recall his parents telling him what they both felt in the moment they met. This storm filling him was everything he’d imagined from their stories...and more. 

Both Rey and Ben started walking towards each other without any real thought, though each step had purpose. 

“Enjoy the Halloween Masquerade!” The serving woman called out, unsure that she was even heard as she watched Rey walk off towards her Lord’s heir as though stepping into a dream. 

  
  


***

  
  


Neither one of them could disclose who they really are until the stroke of midnight, at least that was the rule. 

“My lady, you are missing the masquerade.” Ben said, heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

“I was going to rejoin in but a moment, my lord,” Rey responded, no less unsteady than he. 

The feeling was strong, overwhelming. It felt amazing and scary to stand so close together. It was like they could  _ feel  _ each other, whether close or distant. It was hard to explain, but both knew that it felt right. 

“Join me?” Ben offered his hand to her. 

“I would love to,” Rey answered with a smile, taking his hand. 

Once they touched the gravity between them seemed to intensify , like an energy pulling them together. It gave them the feeling of life, something that no words could ever express properly. 

Ben just knew that he didn’t want to let go of this woman's hand. He was fairly certain he could happily hold it in his forever.

Rey knew that the night would have to end eventually, but she wished she could pause time and stay in this moment with him. 

With his other hand, Ben claimed her arm to escort her back inside into the light. 

“Do you need anything?” Ben asked solicitously. 

“No, but thank you.” she replied politely. He would have to let go of her if she asked for something, and no fine vintage or rare delicacy was worth that.

Ben felt so nervous. He could understand not being hungry or thirsty. He was so tense he couldn’t imagine trying to eat anything at the moment. 

“Would you like...to dance?” he invited, determined to give his mystery lady an evening worth remembering. 

Rey looked at him, wishing she could look upon his face, impatient for the hour’s advance. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest, strong enough that she was sure he could hear it. Swallowing her fears, she settled her mind on the remembered stories her parents once told her of soulmates. She had loved it when her mother said that it felt like her heartbeat was alone until her father came into her life. 

“I would love to!” Rey accepted with bated breath, but intent to see this through—to learn whether her mother’s stories were real and had come true for her tonight.

Ben's smile brightened, as did his dark eyes with pure joy. He led her out onto the dance floor. 

Gracefully, she turned to stand face to face with him, and he bowed in response to her curtsy. It felt natural to move together like this. They were like twin stars orbiting around a shared point of longing and hope.

There were no words exchanged between them, but they held each other's eyes as the world around them seemed to fade to black, so much shared in a moment that rendered mundane words meaningless. 

It was just the two of them.

Being around this man made Rey realize how dead she had felt inside after losing her parents. On his arm, allowing him to twirl her through the intricate movements of the dance, she felt life rekindle within her soul. For all that they’d never met, she saw in those dark eyes something entrancingly familiar.

“Don’t be afraid,” Ben said as he sensedshe was trying to work something out in her mind. “I feel it too.” 

His words soothed her, and she smiled at him in thanks—though gratitude was the least of what she was feeling right now.. They danced together in perfect harmony, stopping only when the need to find something to drink became unbearable. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Look Han!” Leia gasped, tapping her fingers on her husband’s shoulder, skirts flaring about them as they danced 

“You think that’s his girl?” Han asked, eyeing the set of his son’s mouth. The kid couldn’t hide what he felt, not even behind a mask, he thought fondly.

“I believe she is! Look at how they are gazing into each other's eyes,” she replied, smiling radiantly. “It reminds me of the first time...”

“...We met,” Han finished, shooting the wife he adored his best scoundrel’s wink, reminding her of  _ just  _ how good it had been. “The rest of the world just faded away. I never believed it was possible for the hustle and bustle to be silenced, to stop feeling so lost in it all, until I met you.” 

  
  
  


“Now it’s our boy’s turn. We did everything we needed to do to give them the opportunity to meet. Let destiny do its thing.” Han continued, giving her waist a slight squeeze.

“You’re right!” She said, watching Ben and the way he held the slight woman so gently, yet with a possessiveness she knew well. Letting that same kind of touch lead her to another area so that she and her husband could dance together, the two of them gave their boy space and privacy.

  
  


***

  
  


Hux had wandered the ballroom rather aimlessly, but the moment he noticed Ben with a woman, he began to wonder if she was the one he’d been talking about. He shrugged off the thought, as that wasn’t his business. 

Hux wasn’t paying much attention when he lightly bumped into someone. “Whoa..sorry!” He turned to face a woman, looking down...and down

“Oh now, I’m the one who’s sorry!” she said. Caught by the absurdity of it, they shared a soft chuckle. The woman was nervous, Hux could tell, thinking it could have something to do with this overwhelming feeling suddenly blooming inside of him. 

_ It...it couldn’t be. Could it…? _

“No! It was me. I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going.” Concern filled his voice as he looked her over to make sure he hadn’t damaged her costume. “Are you okay?” 

“How about we agree that we both were not paying much attention?” she offered with a perky tilt of her rosy lips.

He nodded with a smile of his own, conceding to her decree that the gaffe was now a thing of the past between them. 

“I am okay, by the way. No harm done.” she finally answered him. “It was a light bump anyway.” Rose said...or was it more like rambling? 

It was inexplicable. Hux found himself still smiling, taken by this woman. He found her rambling the most adorable thing he ever heard. In fact, he’d never found it attractive until now.

“Would you like to dance?” Rose asked. The hesitation in her voice wasn’t out of actual nerves, but it was simply that she was uncertain if this was the acceptable thing to do. Should she have waited for him to have asked?

His blank as he stared down at this beautiful little sprite of a woman, finding himself enamored. What he was feeling? He found himself thinking of what Ben had said to him before about soulmates. It was a bit annoying, but Hux would have to admit that he himself had been wrong. 

The exact thing that Ben had wanted to see happen was reaching out between Hux and this perfect rose with the dimpled smile. 

“Yes! Please! I would be honored to have this dance.” Hux finally responded with feeling. He led her to the dance floor, eyes on her the whole time. 

They began to dance, and she held his gaze as it seemed the world around them had faded away. Hux wasn’t even worried about Ben seeing him like this. It was as if everything had just slipped his mind. 

In this moment, the only thing that mattered to him was the woman in his arms. 

  
  


***

  
  


Rey had a slight smile to her lips. “You know what I am thinking?”

Ben’s grin widened at her question. “I would say I am curious.” He paused, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“That maybe we can venture off away from the others,” she answered softly. There was a hint of something in her eyes that caught his attention and made him dearly wish to discover its meaning.

  
  
  
  
  


A masquerade was hardly the place or time to get to know someone he already felt this strongly for, he reasoned, silencing his sense of propriety. He knew that there was going to be a point of this party when all masks would be removed, but some part of him wanted to learn more about her before he got to see what she looked like. 

“I’m yours, my lady,” He smiled and offered her his arm. 

Rey gladly accepted his arm excitement building up within her at his words. 

“Let’s go this way,” Ben said as he led the way out of the crowd. There was a beautiful view he wanted to show her on one of the balconies that he would always go to when he needed to think or just get away from it all. It was a bit of a distance from the ballroom, but. he thought they would have enough time before the grand mask removal at midnight.

  
  
  


“I’m not certain we should be in here..,” she said as they snuck out into an abandoned corridor. That didn’t stop her from following in his steps down one long hall after another. Rey liked adventure. 

Shooting her a smile of anticipation, Ben led her out onto the balcony he’d chosen, looking over the glorious panorama. 

“Wow. This...this is beautiful!” Rey gasped, squeezing his hand with pleasure.

“Yes, it is,” Ben agreed softly, but unlike Rey, he was looking at her, instead.  _ More like it was. It doesn’t even compare to your beauty.  _

Rey felt so much all in the space of a heartbeat— everything stemming from his touch. Her eyes closed as his fingertips moved over her arm, and she tried to remember how to breathe. The feelings were that intense. Rey’s gaze turned up to him, wishing that they could break the rules and remove their masks. 

Ben could not hold back much longer. Giving in to what his heart was telling him, he bent so his lips met hers in a soft kisst, the edge of his mask catching along hers. 

A sudden sound from out of the darkness made them pull apart in dismay. Rey moved closer into him at the same time Ben had pulled her protectively to him.

“I should go see what is going on,” Ben said after a tense moment. He had a duty to safeguard his family and home.

“Don’t leave me!” Rey cried, tightening her hold on him.

Those words made him ache. Feeling that tug inside again, Ben decided that, whatever it was, the servants and guards would discover the problem.. 

“I’m here,” he reassured her, letting his fingers move over her skin warmly. He could just make out an outline of her. but that didn’t matter. Her could see her beauty, even in the darkness

Rey continued to touch him, not caring if it was improper. It was comforting to her— _ he _ was comforting. Soon, fingers on skin turned into kisses. A heated moan escaped Rey’s lips as she tasted his mouth again. 

That was Ben’s undoing. Their lips met in a more passionate kiss, which muffled some of the moans that followed from both their throats. 

Ben guided them over to a bench where they could get comfortable. One hand tangled in her hair as the other moved to her breast. He felt the sound that won from her all the way to his already aroused cock. 

Desire filled Rey as she struggled to loosen up her dress to make it easier for him. She needed skin to skin feel his touch on the skin no one but she knew. He palmed her breast as soon as it was free of her gown. 

Ben was glad that they were in the part of the castle where no one could pass by and hear them. He hadn’t planned for this to happen, but now that his hand was on her he just couldn’t make himself stop. 

“I love your touch!” Rey groaned needily.. She didn’t know this man’s name, or what he really looked like without the mask, but she knew what she felt for him despite it all. 

“I’ve never felt this way,” he murmured huskily. 

Rey’s hands moved over him, wanting to feel his skin at her fingertips, as he could her. And the moment she found their hearts seemed to be beating as one. Ben’s lips made a trail of hot kisses along her skin, finally daring to brush against a pert nipple. The sound of Rey’s hitched breathing told him everything he needed to know to proceed in his slow worship of her flesh. He rolled his tongue around the nipple, reveling in how sweet she tasted on his tongue. It made him long for more. 

Distracted, he missed the movement of her hand until he felt it settle over his lap. Rey’s fingers explored, feeling his hard cock as it strained his pants. She could hear his moans muffled by her breast while he sucked even harder on them. Encouraged, she started working on undoing Ben’s pants. 

When she had him free, Rey moved her hand over his thickness. The man is huge—long and thick. Her mind was thinking of how much this man would stretch her, and she got so very wet as she thought about how he would feel inside of her. 

Ben couldn’t help it. As Rey worked his cock, his hips moved just right to meet her. “Oh Gods!” He moaned, releasing her nipple to pant heavily. Honor demanded he offer her a way out of this, so he forced himself to say, “If you want to stop...”

“I don’t want to stop!” Rey managed to choke out, overwhelmed by pure sensationt. This was deeper than she had ever thought it could be, more intense. 

Ben felt her free hand take his, slowly guiding him down her body.

Rey could feel his manhood twitch in her hand as she worked his length. She might not have ever been with someone, but she had touched herself in need before. In return, his fingers moved over her glistening folds, and made her close her eyes at the intense pleasure that was overtaking her senses. 

Ben could feel how wet she was for him. Knowing that if she moved just right his fingers will slide in, he was careful, waiting until he was sure she wanted this. “You like that? Don’t you?”

“Yes I do.” She breathed. 

Ben felt satisfaction in hearing her tone change when he moved over her swollen flesh. He wanted to give her all the attention that she wanted. He started slowly, listening to her breathing, the way she moaned into his mouth. He also felt for her body’s responses, especially when her legs jolted and quaked uncontrollably as his fingertips moved over her just right. 

“Please...” she pleaded with him. 

Ben took her permission and slid a finger inside her. Her satisfied moan was all he needed to know that this was indeed what she wanted. He worked his finger in and out, picking up the pace after he adjusted her to lay back for him. 

“I want to take care of your needs,” Ben told her.

“Yes, my lord.” Unaware of the fact that she was with a royal, she unknowingly called him by a lesser title, but Ben didn’t care. All that mattered was her throaty plea, “Please...” 

Time no longer mattered to him. In this moment, everything in the galaxy focused on just his soulmate and him. Pulling his fingers from her heat, he met her heavy-lidded gaze as he licked them clean. The sweetest thing he’d ever known, Ben was already addicted to her. 

Ben moved on instinct. Lowering himself, he ran his tongue along her center slowly, then trailed up to roll his tongue around that little pearl of passion hidden away at the apex of her thighs. 

Rey felt her legs quake as he worked her core. The more he sampled what no other had ever known, the more her control slipped. 

Ben slid his fingers deep inside as he took her pulsing bud into his mouth, sucking and licking by turns. The feel of her hands grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling made his shaft jolt with want. 

No. This wasn’t mere want. He  _ needed _ to be inside her.

Screams of passion flew up to the star-filled sky as he worked her. He could feel the way her inner walls squeezed around his fingers, and knew that she was close to coming. 

“I— I’m coming!” Rey barely got out, confirming his guess. 

Ben felt her warm flow on his hands, and licked up all that he could. Her passion coated his tongue with the sweetest nectar. This beautiful goddess still pulled his hair as he used his mouth and tongue to worship her. 

Rey felt heat building up within her, and pleasure rippling along her spine. Suddenly, she reached a peak...and fell into something she’d never felt, even when her own fingers had brought forth her release. 

Ecstasy. 

Rey was carried on waves of an intense orgasm. She shattered so beautifully, and was put back together by the man holding her in strong arms that made her feel safe and treasured. 

She released her handhold on Ben’s hair, taking deep breaths. She could feel him crawl over her, and welcomed his lips when they came crashing over hers. Her scent on him drove her wild, and the taste of her on his lips shot to her core. 

“I need you inside me,” Rey begged him.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Ben heard her moan as he slid inside her slowly. He stilled himself deep inside, allowing her to adjust to his length. 

Rey’s hips moved as she adjusted to him. “Perfection,” she moaned. 

Ben started slowly. Picking up the pace as her hips moved with him. “Oh gods...you’re my heaven,” he groaned. This woman felt like home in every way—his home. If only he knew what her name was. 

“Oh yes!” Rey cried. It was the ideal description.  _ He  _ was the one that felt like heaven to her, however. 

Their bodies performing the most beautiful dance with each hip thrust, they drew closer to their release. 

“Come for me!” Rey screamed to the stars, desiring his pleasure. 

Ben intended to give the woman whatever she wished, wanting to do sot for the rest of his life. He felt Rey’s hands grab hold to urge him deeper inside her. Then she clenched around his length, which made him quake as it pulled forth his release. 

“Oh gods!” He grunted. His body shuddered over a powerful wave. As if in answer, Rey’s body quaked strongly with an intense orgasm of her own.Ben continued to lunge in deep pumps to give her more, wanting to hear that breathless gasp again and again. 

Rey didn’t want him to pull out of her. She wanted him to stay deep inside, loving the feel of his body. She felt their connection without this, but there was something more to it with him being inside her. 

“I. Need. To. Catch. My. Breath,” she said as she tried to catch it. 

They are both panting heavily, but blissfully content. Both knew that at some point they needed to rejoin the party, but they wanted to prolong this interlude for as long as they could. 

“Not that I want to go anywhere...” Ben sounded regretful as he started easing his weight off Rey.. 

  
  
  
  
  


Rey remained, laying back in deep thought. 

“We should get ourselves ready to rejoin the others,” Ben told her, slowly pulling out of her warmth. “Then I can find out what is going on, and what that noise was.”

“Yes! We’d better…” Rey agreed, though not that convincingly. She felt the loss of him, trying to stifle a shiver as Ben pulled away from her. 

  
  


***

  
  


It was a challenge to get his clothes readjusted so that it didn’t look like anything illicit had happened. Ben was hoping that with the dancing and the darkness that no one was going to look immaculate anyway.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, distracted by the sudden flickering of lights from the castle, turning to squint at the illuminated windows. “My lady?” he asked as he looked back in the direction he thought she was in. Then his heart stilled in horror.

She was gone. 

A storm of emotion overwhelmed him. He decided to give up on his clothing, searching the balcony and the hall beyond. “My lady! Are you well?” 

It felt like Ben’s heart was beating out of his chest with the strain of the loss of his soulmate. He looked in every room as he passed. He needed to find her. He needed to bring her before the royals and nobles at once. 

To make it known that he had found her. To show all that Ben Solo had found his soulmate. 

“Gods. I have to find her!” Ben said under his panicked breath. “I don’t have her name. Please! Please, don’t let me lose her. Not after finding her!” 

_ Please, help me find her!  _ Ben pleaded in his mind as he tried his best to not let doubt into any part of his mind. 

He was about to go back inside, but then Ben caught a glimpse of something. It shimmered in the moonlight. Curiosity got the best of him, and he walked over to look. Picking it up, he examined it closely. 

His soulmate's necklace. Was this enough to find her?

Grasping it in his hand with resolve, Ben hurried into the castle at once in search of his parents.


End file.
